


Twilight Years

by Willow_Warbler



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post- The Sun ending, V's dying but not today, elements of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Warbler/pseuds/Willow_Warbler
Summary: V is dying, that much is clear. Kerry is determined to make his last weeks on Earth as comfortable as he can.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Twilight Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving my story a chance!  
> Oh boy, call me V because that post-The Sun ending with Kerry really do be giving me a permanent brain damage. It's just too sweet, I had to write something about them, I think V deserves to live the remaining weeks of his life in peace and being well taken care of.   
> Post The Sun ending, V lives in his apartment with Kerry after the successful casino heist. V isn't a specific OC. Written with streetkid in mind, but I think it can be read as any path.   
> I'll be writing a companion piece for Female V and Judy post The Star ending to this one :)  
> T for language, sensual themes and just the motive of a character's slow, innevitable death, even when they don't die in this work.  
> English is not my native language, so apologies for any strange wording or sentence structure ':D

Every day Kerry stepped out of the elevator in his and V’s apartment, he expected the worst. He will walk into their shared home, and find V lying dead, lifeless, beyond saving on the floor, or in their bed, or outside, where he loved to lounge near the pool and watch the skyline of Night City for hours on end. V’s death was innevitable, he knew it. The relic has chewed through his brain, leaving him with weeks, months or who knows how long, unable to do much more than sit on his ass and wait. It wasn’t finding his corpse that scared Kerry, it was the constant uncertainty: Has V died already? Will he close his eyes this evening when they go to bed and never open them again? Will it happen this week? This month? Next year? Will he be able to say goodbye to him? The anticipation was worse than the moment he was actually dreading.

Kerry sighed, clutching the handles of a white, plastic bag he brought with him, to ground himself. No use in thinking about possible scenarios when you can just confront the truth head on. He gritted his teeth and entered their home, the doors recognising his access key and opening themselves for him.

The whole place was so quiet, Kerry could swear he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. This should probably worry him, but he knew that V wasn’t exactly a loud type, at least not anymore, the illness making him much more tranquil and contemplative. Hell, even when he was healthy, he mostly went along with Kerry’s desire for chaos and destruction instead of being the ignitor.

\- V?! You there?!- Kerry called out, his voice echoing slightly in the huge apartment.

No response. Kerry bit the tip of his tounge, to focus on something else than the fear creeping into his heart. Just because he wasn’t answering didn’t mean he died, after all. Maybe he was asleep, or in the bathroom, or had to go to deal with something in Afterlife (though that was unlikely, they knew in how awful shape he was, and that leaving the house could be a death sentence. Someone would have to cause a massacre for people V chose to be in charge to call him).

Kerry looked around for any clues that he might’ve left, like clothes strewn around, or his boots missing, but everything seemed to be in perfect order. This shouldn’t be that suprising, really; it was just the two of them, and how much of a mess could a dying man and a musician who worked all day could make on a daily basis? The cleaning staff they hired probably came today too, spending a few hours on polishing their floors which didn’t even get dirty since their last visit yesterday. Kerry would be fine with firing them, or at least not having them come every single day, but V insisted on everything staying the way it was. He suspected V just wanted to have someone else than Kerry to talk to when he was busy at work. V led a rich social life before his illness, after all, and he must miss interacting with people tremendously. His friends called him, of course, but meeting with them in person was dangerous, so he couldn’t see them often. The cleaning staff was as good of an alternative as any, and they seemed to adore V anyways, asking about his health and offering to make him tea or coffee, and chatting him up about their families. Kerry wasn’t sure how much of it was because of V’s admittedly charming personality, and how much due to generous tips he always gave when they were leaving, insisting that he didn’t need all these eddies anymore, since they’d only be rotting together with him in his bank account. They did their job well, and V was paying out of his own money, so Kerry decided to not intervine.

He walked to the glass door leading to the patio, a safe bet on where V could’ve been. It seemed like V was partaking in his usual habit of sitting at the lounging chair by the poolside, the top of his head visible above the headrest, looking out at Night City bathed in the rays of the setting sun. Kerry knew he wasn’t out of the woods just yet. He pushed the glass door aside, and stepped out onto the much cooler patio, the wind brushing through his hair. Step after step, he made it across to the pool, each crack of panels under his feet making his pulse spike, afraid of what state V will be in. As he got closer, he noticed his eyes were closed, but Kerry could swear that his chest was moving under the white, plush robe he was wearing.

(The robe was a gift, one of many Kerry bought him. He decided that if V was dying, he will do everything in his power to make the time he has left as easy and comfortable on him as it was possible. It caught his eye in one of the many high end clothing stores he frequented: the pale, plastic „skin” of the mannequin immidietly reminding him of V’s frail body. The material the robe was made of was exquisitly soft and smooth, and almost comforting to touch. Kerry wondered if if V would put it on, he would feel like he was constantly embraced by him. He never asked V if this is how wearing it makes him feel, too embarassing, but the gift has been undoubtedly a hit, since V was wearing it pretty much every day.)

\- V…?- Kerry whispered.

V grimaced briefly, and slowly opened his eyes.

\- ‘m awake.- He rasped, lifting his arm from his chest to rub his eyes.

\- You bastard, you scared the shit out of me!- Kerry laughed, feeling at least some of the anxiety let go.

\- I’m not dead yet, don’t worry.- V smiled tiredly, looking at Kerry with his matte eyes, dark bags underneath especially well pronounced thanks to his pale skin.

That had to be Kerry’s biggest fear when he found out that V was dying and that his brain was damaged: that V will just stop contacting with the outside world, or that he will forget who he was, or who Kerry was. Thankfully, V was still as aware, lucid and witty as when he first met him, his brain not dulled in the slightest. Ocasionally, he would enter a room and forget what he was looking for, or lose his train of thought, but to Kerry, who spend his entire life surrounded by rockstars who were mostly high or drunk off their minds, this wasn’t that big of an issue. V was a fighter, through and through, Kerry had to admit that. Even if his body and mind was slowly dying, his spirit still clung to life, and was not planning on letting go any time soon.

Kerry grabbed V’s chin and tilted his head to the side, planting a kiss on his cheekbone. He could feel V tightly closing his eye.

\- How you feelin’?

\- Decent enough.- V pulled himself up on the chair.- I don’t think I’m gonna go out today just yet.

\- Any coughing?

\- Two or three times. It’s more annoying than painful nowdays anyway. Think I’ve just got used to it.

\- Well, that’s… depressing.- Kerry pulled a small chair, that was undoubtobly supposed to be used as a footrest closer to V and sat on it.

\- Whatever. The doctor said my condition is pretty much the same as yesterday, so at least that’s good.- V’s eyes crinkled in resignation.

Every day V’s doctor would come to check up on him, tell him that he’s in about the same state as the day before and one even earlier, give him some pills that didn’t work, take some eddies and leave. It frustrated Kerry to no end, that futility, that lack of options, of solutions. That this hack had the audacity to come into their home, not do anything useful and take their money, only causing more sadness and worry to his lover. „One of the best neurologists in Night City” his ass. V seemed to need it though, if only for peace of mind. He said once that at least he wants to have some clue about how bad his condition actually was, to know how long he actually has left, so Kerry kept his mouth closed.

\- Enough questions.- V turned his head to face Kerry, not having enough strenght and coordination to turn his whole body without risking crashing down.- From you, at least. How’s Night City life?

\- Same as usual.- Kerry shrugged.- Murder on the streets, general mayhem and destruction, that sort of thing. Speaking of Night City…

\- Oh man, what did you bring me this time?- V chuckled weakly.

Kerry started to dig through the bag he brought, adding the loud crinkling of the plastic to the hum of the cars, garbled human voices and screeching commercials from the street below. He took out a small, green box, with a pair of chopsticks sticking out of it, their golden tips reflecting the light.

Buying gifts was the main way Kerry used to show affection, or at least sympathy. A bottle of fine alcohol, some gadgets or a trip could solve a lot of problems very fast, or at least assure that he won’t have to think about them for some time. That didn’t mean he was only generous when he wanted something, however.

V’s situation made this strategy significantly more difficult. He had no use for clothes, jewelry or most luxury items, because he never left their home anyways and spend his days mostly in his robe and a pair of sweatpants, since that’s what was most comfortable to him. Trips or restaurant dates were out of the question too, since going out without a clear purpose would be putting him at risk and likely very tiring. Kerry still wanted to spoil V in his last weeks on Earth, so he started to think of other ways he could do it.

From listening to V, it seemed like what he missed most was Night City: the streets, the food vendors, the crowds that he could only watch from up high, but unable to actually walk among. Kerry decided that he would try and bring V a piece of Night City every time he went out. Once, he ordered a shampoo from a small stall that sold handmade cosmetics, so that he could wash V’s hair with something nicer than usual. Other time, he heard V rambling about his old friend, Misty, who used to run an esoterica shop: Kerry decided to pay her a visit (Sweet girl. Kerry felt like he could finally chat with someone who understood spirituality like he did. No wonder V liked her so much.) and bough an incence that was supposed to boost V’s vitality and clean his chakras, blended with love by Misty especially for him. Kerry wasn’t sure if V believed in such things, but he seemed to enjoy catnapping on the couch as it burned and Kerry worked on his music next to him. 

\- You’ve mentioned that you used to eat at the foodstand near your old apartment almost every day, so I figured I’d stop by and bought you something.

\- Shit…- V’s voice clearly suprised, but his smile pointed to it being a good kind.- Feels like looking at something from a past life. What did you order?

\- „V’s special”.

\- For real? They named it after me?- His voice was filled with such honest glee it was impossible not to smile at him.

\- Yeah, Everyone there seems to treat you like a hero! Honestly, the amount of people that hounded me when I was there…- Kerry rolled his eyes.- I expected them to ask for an autograph or something, but it was just constantly „Hey, aren’t you V’s input? Can you say hi from us? How is he feeling?”

\- Is that a hint of jealousy I can sense?- V snarked.

\- Nah. I’m done with being jealous.- Kerry offered V the food.- You think you can manage to eat it?

\- I’ll try.- V carefully pushed himself on the chair and weakly grabbed the box.

V almost never ate anymore, subsisting only on fluid supplements from his doctor that didn’t seem to do much for him other than keep him lucid and upright when he walked, and even then he usually had to be reminded to actually drink them. He was rapidly loosing weight, a side effect of his condition, quickly turning from a strong, well-build man into a thin and frail doll. Kerry figured that he should get V something tasty, something he knew that he liked. V’s doctor probably wouldn’t approve, but at this point Kerry just didn’t give a shit anymore. If there was something that could boost V’s appetite, it were those noodles, and that was the most important to him right now.

V put the takeout on his thighs and slid out the chopsticks as Kerry took out a can of naranjita he bought for himself. The one-use chopsticks were actually fused together and had to be ripped apart to be used. As he opened his drink, Kerry watched V struggling with tearing them apart, seemingly making no progress.

\- Want some help with that?- Kerry asked and took a sip of naranjita. Fruity, cool, and carbonated, just as it should be.

Without answering, V grabbed one of the chopsticks between his teeth, and kept pulling on the one he still had in his fingers. After a few pulls, the chopsticks finally snapped apart. The one in V’s mouth moved slightly due to force, and Kerry could see that it was now adorned with teethmarks where V was biting down on it. Despite his shaking hands and poorer motor functions, V maneuvered the chopsticks with ease and experience, correctly placing them in his fingers. He opened the box and brought it closer to his face, smiling and gulping hard when he smelled the spices, noodles and tofumeat. Without hesitation, V started to carefully eat.

\- So? Any good? Or did that guy ripped me off?

\- It’s nova.- V swallowed.- Takes me back, before any of this biochip-Silverhand-Arasaka nonsence.

\- So like you’re living right now?

\- Maybe, in a way.- V shrugged, staring out into the city skyline.- Just wish I wasn’t, y’know…

Kerry knew.

\- Shit, V…- He sighed and drinked more naranjita.- If somebody told me a year ago that I’ll have a 27 year old input, and I’ll be the one who has to bury him, I wouldn’t believe them. Maybe if he got high and drowned in my pool or something…

\- Sorry to dissapoint that I’m probably not going out in such spectacular way.- V said sarcastically, though without any meanness.

Maybe it was a good thing. V’s life was grand enough already. Many would want to live his history, to change something, to leave their mark. People like V were prepared to die in a flashy, extravagant way, just like they lived, their demise in flames or in a gunfight or after a bender, a crowning jewel, a testament to how wild and crazy their existence was. But, as life went on, Kerry though that maybe spending your last weeks relaxing and at peace was an even better ending to a story like V’s: he has changed the history of Night City forever. Everyone knows his name, people create art about him, he became a symbol of the revolution against corpos, something not even Johnny could achieve. He’s done enough, and now it’s time for him to rest, for once in his life.

V should go out in his sleep. His heart would beat for the last time, his chest would rise and fall, and he will just be… gone. Another person finished off by Night City, who could only be comforted by the fact that their life actually changed the game for their neighbours who struggled alongside them their entire life. Kerry would probably find him in the morning, after he wakes up, looking like he’s still asleep, but with that unmistakable aura of death around him. He would have to call Trauma Team to take him and-

Kerry shook his head. He shouldn’t go down that rabbit hole, especially not now, when V was still very much alive and next to him, happily slurping up his noodles.

\- Come on, let’s not dwell on this while you’re still here.- Kerry said, trying his best to sound confident, and not like he was thinking of a scenario where he finds the body of his dying partner next to him first thing in the morning a second ago.- Got any plans for the evening?

\- Hmm… Well, I did consider going to the concert of that one guy…- V scratched his chin in mock contemplation.- Kerry Eurodyne, you know him? Heard he was pretty good.

\- Seriously V?! You’re into that gonk?- Kerry shook his head in disaproval.- Shame. I was going to invite you to watch the finale of „Little big corporats”.

\- I don’t know…- V sighed, like he was weighing his options.

\- I can give you a massage later, would help you fall asleep better. I’ve bought these scented candles from god knows who a few weeks ago, might as well put them to use.

\- A massage?- V chuckled, his eyes twinkling playfully.

\- Yeah, sitting on your ass on that chair whole day must really make your neck hurt.- Kerry pursed his lips and shook his head.- Just trying to help.

\- Not much left on me to massage I’m afraid.- V’s voice got just a tinge sadder, almost unnoticably so. V seemed to really underestimate Kerry’s ear for tones.- I’d imagine it’d be like giving a rubdown to a corpse.

\- Hey, V, come on.- Kerry put his hand on V’s bony shoulder, feeling the softness of his robe.- Don’t say shit like that about yourself, you’re just gonna make yourself sad. I was serious about the whole plan, that part included.

\- I know.- V smiled sadly and put his hand on Kerry’s.- Thank you, Ker. I don’t think I’d want to spend this time with someone else.- He turned his head to look Kerry straight into his eyes.- I’m so glad I’ve got you.

When V started to get weaker and thinner, Kerry remembered that he was worried. Scared that his brain will twist the affection and love he had for V into something he wouldn’t recognise. That his love really was skin deep, and the second V will start to look differently or lose his vigor he will just become disinterested in him, or too disgusted or scared of touching him, of being close to him, his mind too preocupied with images of death to enjoy V’s presence.

That he wasn’t so different from Johnny and his dismissive attitude towards his partners, discarded and left behind after they skipped town to play their next gig. It’s not like Kerry didn’t get around, but at least he’d hoped he parted with his partners on more ammicable terms.

Thankfully, that didn’t happen. He didn’t have any problems with being close to V, quite the contrary: if he only could, he’d want to spend his entire days in bed with V in his arms, gently brushing through his hair, without a care in the world, and he tried to do this as often as he could. Kerry couldn’t sleep if he wasn’t cuddling V, he just felt this tremendous guilt, that V was probably cold on his side of the bed. What if tonight was the night, and Kerry wouldn’t be there for him? He couldn’t bear the thought of V dying all by his lonesome, having to go through the last moments of his life without anyone to comfort him.

His favorite evenings were the ones he could spend with V, watching some garbage sitcom as V was lying with his head on Kerry’s laps, trying his damnest not to close his eyes and doze off, feeling safe and loved as Kerry gently brushed against his short hair, his fingers following the lines of cyberware embedded in V’s head.

\- ‘Course. Don’t worry about a thing.- Kerry smiled softly. He looked into the sky above the tops of skyscrapers making up the city skyline.- How was it? Being out, in space?

\- Cold. And empty.- V narrowed his eyes from unplesantness.- I don’t understand why so many people want to go there. It was suffocating, like I was drowning in what I feel inside, this… dread, and death, like a void. I just really wanted to come home, to you. If you weren’t waiting for me, I think I’d just let the guards shoot me point blank the second they saw me.

\- I know what you mean.- Kerry couldn’t force himself to look at V, choosing to look into the horizon instead.- The evening you went on that heist, when the station was visible in the sky… it was a damn celebration here. I was out on the patio, looking at that casino up there, chainsmoking a third pack, when something tempted me to look around into our neighbours’ gardens, and… I saw all these couples, chooms, families, holding eachother, pointing up, laughing… Fuck, V, I was scared to death you won’t come back.

\- But here I am.- V rasped.- I wonder if that’s how Johnny feels. If the cyberspace is similar to normal space.

\- At least he’s with Alt, right?- Kerry asked, quirking his eyebrow. He still wasn’t sure what exactly happened during the ride on Arasaka, all he knew was that Johnny wasn’t in V’s head anymore and that he was in cyberspace with Alt.

\- I guess…

\- You miss Johnny?- Kerry tried to sound neutral, desperate to not seem like he was jealous. Johnny was in the past for him and only V mattered to him now, but he knew V could understand this question differently.

\- Maybe sometimes…- V shrugged.- I keep expecting to see him in the corner of my eye, leaning on a wall, or sitting on a couch or something, and I’m always kinda sad he isn’t there. At least I’d have someone to keep me company when you’re gone.

\- If you want to have something you can you can talk to, will follow you around the house like a ghost and be a bit of a dick to you, I can just get you a cat.

\- How’d you know I was a cat person?- V chuckled.

Kerry looked at V, sprawled out in the evening sun, enjoying affection and attention from him. The white robe catching the sunrays like fur.

\- You’re independent, you go your own way.- Kerry took a sip of naranjita.- And you look like you would push a cup from a table at any second for no good reason.

\- Hey, speaking of Johnny.- V’s voice playful but confident.- He once told me you used to tan with your ass bare back in the day. Why don’t you do this anymore?

\- Who said I don’t?- Kerry shrugged.

\- Ker, please… Fulfill your biggest fan’s dying wish…- V looked at him pleadingly.

\- How’d you know I’ve always wanted to do charity?- Kerry sighed and shook his head.- But today? It’s almost twilight.

\- Fine.- V rolled his eyes.- But you better play me those demos you promised me.- He winked.

\- See, now you’re making sense.- He grinned.- I’ll play you those demos, then „Little big corporats”, then a massage. Sounds good?

\- Preem.- V stretched in his chair, reaching his hands above his head.

\- You need help standing up?

\- I’m not getting up. Too comfy.- V put the empty takeout box on the artificial turf below him.- Bring the guitar here.

\- Mhm, and what else? Want some iced coffee to wash down those noodles?- Kerry stood up from his chair.

\- If you insist.- V folded his arms on his chest. He knew damn well he had Kerry in the palm of his hand, ready to cater to his every whim, and he wasn’t going to shy away from having some fun with this fact.

\- God, you’re so lucky I love you, you gonk.- Kerry ruffled V’s short hair, already disheveld, since he didn’t have to brush them anymore. No like anyone could see him.- Just don’t fall asleep again.

\- I’ll do my best.- V blinked lazily and stared out into the skyline.

When Kerry was making his way on the stairs leading back to the apartment, something tempted him to look back at V. A fond smile crossed his lips.

He never felt so happy about the prospect of watching „Little big corporats".


End file.
